1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a gas-moisture separator, and in particular, to an improved dryer for removing moisture from natural gas to enable the gas to be used in high-pressure natural gas vehicle fueling systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved sparger plate construction used within the gas dryer to break the gas into smaller bubbles so that the moisture is more easily removed therefrom as it passes through a desiccant bed.
2. Background Information
Natural gas is slowly becoming an alternate fuel source for vehicles to reduce the dependency on oil-derived products, and to provide for a more pollutant-free running vehicle. The natural gas is compressed, generally within the range of between 3500 psi and 5000 psi, in order to carry a sufficient amount in an automobile or light truck to travel a reasonable distance. In order to compress the gas to such high pressures, the gas most have most, if not all, of the water or other liquids removed from it. This liquid or water generally is in the form of moisture or humidity similar to the humidity in the surrounding air.
The current U.S.D.O.T. specification for the water content of natural gas used for motor vehicle fuel is 0.5 (1/2) pound water per million standard cubic feet (MMSCF) of natural gas. Most currently used methods and apparatus of dehydrating natural gas are unable to economically dry gas to this specification due to the chemical properties and limitations of the desiccants and deliquescents which are used to remove the moisture from the gas. The main known system capable of reaching this moisture specification is an adsorptive system which is very expensive both in capital and operating costs.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved dryer for removing nearly all of the moisture from natural gas enabling it to be compressed to a sufficient high pressure to be able to be utilized as a fuel for automobiles or light trucks.